


The Tunnel of "Lov"

by She_ra_dorkable



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, also, i'm also not good with actual scenes, i'm not good with writing either but we can ignore that maybe, i'm sorry in advance, titles are not one of the things i'm good with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_ra_dorkable/pseuds/She_ra_dorkable
Summary: Patton wants to ride all the rides at the carnival, Logan is less enthusiastic





	The Tunnel of "Lov"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never posted here before, and this isnt really good or anything, but I'd like to start posting here and working on getting better. I'll write longer things soon, maybe after i post the other blurb

Throwing himself at his boyfriend's feet, Patton looked up and with his best puppy dog eyes began to beg, "pleeaaaaase Lo-Lo, I'll do anything! Just one go around, pleasepleasepleaseplea-" "Fiiine"  
Logan looked down at the younger boy and pushed his glasses up, keeping his face completely blank aside from the slight blush spread across his cheeks that he couldn't seem to control around Patton. In their time dating he had become well aware of Pat's love of cliches, and his plan to do as many cheesy things with Logan as possible, but he was hoping he could avoid this one.   
The "Tunnel of Lov" at the fair was frivolous, cheesy and cliché, and, with the kids at their school at least, a place to make out without anyone seeing. He was certain that if they shined a blacklight on the cart no one would wanna ride it again. And yet here he was, boarding it aside from Pat who couldn't stop smiling


End file.
